


The Purge Of All Holy

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angry Dean, Archangel Gabriel, Asshole Dean, Castiels Wings Are Visible, Destiel endgame, Falling In Love, Graceless Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Manhandling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Sad Castiel, trophy hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Trophy hunting was now a norm.Any respectable hunter would have angels wings hanging above their mantelpiece and harvested angel grace in a well-hidden storage unit somewhere in their basements.God forbid any angel that was caught by a hunter as they would suffer immensely; some killed, some enslaved and a lucky few being released back into society wingless and graceless.Castiel was one of the very few who managed to stay well hidden.Until the very day he made an error judgement and was captured by one of the best hunters out there; Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s another new fic but when an idea comes to mind, I put it down in writing. Of course I will pay equal attention to all my fics so please bear with me. Plus did I mention I LOVE WRITING.
> 
> This fic is a little dark but all will get better.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive my English as it is my second language. I’ll try my best to make it readable.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Castiel**

He could hear indistinct chattering. He groaned as the throbbing on the back of his skull grew stronger. The air was thick, so he had a hard time trying to catch his breath. The floor hard and cold under his body.

He slowly tried to pry his eyes open. At first his vision was blurry, different color shapes floating around until finally it became clear. Fear and panic gripped him the same instant he took in his surroundings.

He was in an iron bar cage that was situated in a dark like chamber. There was a table in the far right hand corner and on it were various silver blades with Enochian symbols branded into it. The one light that hung above the table was the only source of illumination.

His eyes spotting a sinister sight just behind the table; a clear less rectangular glass case.

A case he knew was specially designed to harbor the wings of a fully grown angel.

_Oh God! This could not be happening!_

He folded his wings tighter into his back as if trying to hide them at the same time scrambling towards the iron bars, grabbing a hold only to find himself detaching his hands as it burned and jolted excruciating pain throughout his entire being. He stumbled back, looking at his burnt palms that weren’t healing.

_Why wasn’t he healing?_

Dread filled him as his mind supplied him with an answer. He felt around his neck, trying to pick up the warmth of his grace, only to feel a small stitched up cut below his adam’s apple.

He shook his head furiously, almost tripping on his own feet while he started to feel light headed and nauseous, muttering, “No, no, no, no!” He kept on patting his neck in disbelief.

_It was gone! The hunter has removed his grace!_

In his panic, he didn’t see the figure that had perched himself on the edge of the table until a gruff voice asked, “Looking for this angel?”

His eyes instantly shot up to meet green orbs before he fully realized the man was smirking and holding up a small vile filled with a blue neon substance.

 _His grace_.

The words left his mouth before he could stop himself, “Please! Please give me back my grace and let me go! Please I haven’t done anything wrong! Have mercy please!”

The man cocked his head, tone mocking as he said, “Well well well. Never met a polite angel before”. The man shrugged, twirling a sickle shaped knife in his hand, “And because of their lack of manners, I had to clip their wings much earlier than expected”. The hunter winked, “Keep up the cooperative good nature blue eyes then I may allow you to keep your wings for a few days”.

He felt tears clouding his vision. His heart constantly constricted, “Please mercy!”

The hunter’s demeanor morphed into a stoic stone cold look. The hunter got up, eyes narrowed dangerously as he grit out, “Mercy? Mercy?!  Your kind have killed many of our own without any care”. The hunter ran his blade along the iron bars as a form of intimidation, “Now it’s time to be rid of you all. Be so thankful that I haven’t offed you yet angel”.

He collapsed down on his ass, “Please”.

The green eyed hunter barked, “No pleases! NO MORE OR I’LL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!”

“Dean!” Came a voice from behind.

He spotted a very tall 6 foot something man with shoulder length long hair aiming a disgruntled look at the green eyed hunter, Dean. The green eyed hunter put his hands up in a placating gesture, “Chill Sammy just welcoming our guest… um….What’s your name angel?” The hunter raised a questioning brow at him.

“C-Castiel”.

Dean smirked at his brother, “Castiel”.

Sammy aimed a sad look at him, before the man’s eyes shifted to meet Dean’s. The long haired man’s arms folded along his chest, “We had an agreement Dean!”

“Yes I know!” Dean rolled his eyes. “We use him only to get information on those notorious angels and that’s it”. He said boredly.

“Exactly that means no clipping wings and terrorizing him!”

Hope began to slowly fill him up.

“Are you kidding me? He’s midnight blue wings would make an amazing trophy! It’s quite rare Sammy!”

“Dean!” Sam spat out in disbelief.

Dean threw his hands up in surrender, “Fine for fuck’s sake! Have it your way Sammy!” The hunter added, “Such a softy”. Before he went past his brother up the stairs.

The other hunter calling out, “Jerk!”

“Bitch!” Dean shouted a reply.

He watched as Sam shook his head before fixing him with a slightly sad smile, “I’m sorry about my brother. He can be a little full of himself sometimes”.

He nodded, rubbing a hand on his neck, croaking out, “My grace?”

“We had to remove it. It’s only temporary though. We will give it back to you once you have helped us track down some angels that have been killing innocent humans”.

He asked, “You will let me go later?”

“Yes we will, I promise”.

He only hoped the hunter kept to his word.

“Very well. How can I help?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help inspire me to keep writing! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dean catching the feels?...
> 
> Brothers bicker....
> 
> Note: The part about the colors of angel grace is kind of an idea...for creativity purposes :)

**Dean**

  
_The color of an Angel’s grace will proclaim his guilt or innocence._

  
Their late father always reiterated that to him and Sam. According to their dad, the only Angel’s to be slayed or hunted are the very ones who have killed or maimed a human(s).

  
_There are many innocent angel's who are lost and afraid out there boys. They are the ones who deserve mercy for they have not caused harm or death to any human._

  
_How can we tell if they're innocent dad?_

  
_When you expel their grace from them and it is white or light blue; they are innocent._

  
_And the bad ones?_

  
_The dangerous Angel’s who have killed humans carry red or black grace and they are the ones we need to be careful about._

  
So yeah. He knew the angel, Castiel, who he currently has locked up in an angel proof cell in the basement was an innocent.

  
Deep down he did feel guilty for scaring the angel. It honestly wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to start off but seeing any angel instantly ticked him off because all he could think of was the many good friends who had been killed at the very _holy hands_ of Angel’s.

  
He had to learn control. He had control.... it’s just hard sometimes.

  
Then there was the other thing that kind of pissed him off- _his attraction to the blue eyed angel._

There was something alluring about the angel and he didn’t really notice when he first knocked the angel out in the alleyway.

  
_What was an angel doing with his wings exposed in broad daylight in an empty alleyway?_

  
He thumped his hand down on the table top- _the stupid ass could have been spotted by other hunters much more worse than he._

  
They would instantly end the gorgeous dark haired, blue eyed, six foot, trench coated angel's life with much pain and suffering.

  
_What’s it to you anyway? And now he probably thinks you’re an asshole._

  
He ignored that stupid voice of reason within him. He already knew being an asshole was kind of his default setting.

  
But that didn’t make him feel less guilty.

  
He needed to get his shit in order.

  
**  
**2 hours later…**

  
“Why are we interrogating him up here Sam?!” Dean asked, voice tight.

  
His brother just shrugged, “Because I think that if Castiel is more comfortable, he will talk. Plus he'd be bound in enochian proof cuffs and let’s not forget he's powerless".

  
He watched his brother setting up a leather covered chair by the table where he presumed Cas would be seated.

  
_Cas?_

  
He had never given someone a nickname that fast. That only served to make his blood boil.

  
“Sam if you want him to be comfortable then fine! But he can be comfortable on a chair, surrounded by holy fire, IN the dungeon!” He retorted with his arms crossed. “He is our prisoner and he shall be treated as such!”

  
Sam threw him an unamused glare, “Don’t be like that Dean!”

  
“Be like WHAT Sammy?!” He asked exasperated.

  
Sam’s jaw ticked, “Like mom!”

  
That was a slap to Dean’s face. Their mother hadn’t had the best of reputations when it came to the treatment and harboring of captured Angel’s. She was very brutal in her handling and the angels were tortured mercilessly by her. Most of these tortures of course took place whenever their father wasn’t around and escalated when their father passed on. It got to an extent that Sam had confronted her and told her to leave and never return.

  
They had never seen their mom for the past 5 years.

  
Instead of anger consuming him, a heaviness took over his heart as he took in his baby brothers tired and saddened expression. He knew Sam was always a gentle soul and always searched for the good in anyone; supernatural or human. It was what made his brother an unique hunter.

  
But of course he knew his brother shouldn’t be mistaken for being a softy. No his brother was also one of the most vigilant and tactful hunters out there.

  
Sam was always his _achilles heel_ and if Sam was NOT happy then automatically he would not feel right. Though they disputed, in the end his brothers opinions were mostly indulged. This issue didn’t seem like something worth wasting their breaths bickering over anyway.

  
Castiel was not so dangerous right now.

  
He licked his lips, “I'm not mom Sam. I'm just trying to be precautious".

  
“Dean", Sam sighed tiredly.

  
“I know", he added quickly.

  
His brother quirked a brow, “So is it ok?”

  
He huffed, “Yes it’s ok to interrogate him up here”. He lived to see the smile currently plastered on his little brothers face. A thought came to mind as it drifted off to the angel locked in the cell, “I guess he might be hungry too since he's human now?”

  
Sam nodded, “Yup I agree".

  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Fine! He's lucky I love food!” He clapped his brother on the shoulder as he went past him, “I’ll make all three of us something to eat then we go get him so he can join us for lunch your highness".

  
“Hey Dean?”

  
“Yeah Sammy!” He answered over his shoulder as he kept on walking towards their bunker kitchen.

  
“Don’t scare the angel with all your ogling. Ok? I know he's eye candy but let’s keep it professional”.

  
_God damnit! He forgot how well his brother could read him._

  
All he did was flip Sam the bird.

  
His brothers contagious laughter could only get him chuckling and shaking his head.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

**Castiel**

Beyond terrified was an understatement when the hunters came to collect him. He couldn’t help but think _‘this is it’_ and _‘it was time for him to meet his demise’._

He tried not to think too much of the way they handled him. Maybe he was delusional to think he was being handled quite gently. His mind was probably trying to calm him down because of the probable doom that awaited.

But then why was he being escorted to a very big, well-furnished room? And then his eyes fell to the long table before him- why was there three plates each filled with a large well done burger. This weird uncontrollable rumble from within his stomach erupted, accompanied with a strange squeeze and ache in his belly. Then his mouth started to water and he found himself transfixed on the dish before him, licking his lips.

Dean snorted, “Well good to know you’re hungry angel”.

His eyes shot to meet the hunters amused green eyed stare and was that a……smile? He honestly didn’t know how to react, after all this hunter was the one who scared him the most. He swallowed and let his eyes drop to his feet.

He could hear a sigh from the green eyed hunter and at the same time Sam cleared his throat and spoke warmly, “Castiel we want you to join us for lunch?”

He couldn’t help the words tumbling out of his mouth due to his disbelief, “You’re joking right?” Then his eyes widened in realization and immediately shot to meet the warm hazels of the taller hunter, stuttering, “S-Sorry”.

A smile lifted up the corner of Sam’s lips, “Its ok Castiel. You have every right to be skeptical and worried. We exactly haven’t been welcoming”. He watched the younger hunter shoot a tiny glare at Dean when saying the last sentence.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Jeez Sammy I said I was sorry ok”.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to Dean”, Sam ended his sentence with a nod in Castiel’s direction.

Dean huffed, grumbling under his breath for a few seconds. All he could hear was _‘little brat’ ‘lucky I love you Sammy’ ‘Bitch’._ The man then shocked Castiel with a sympathetic look, “I apologize for being-“.

“An asshole”, Castiel let out before Dean could finish his sentence. Once again he realized he had spoken out and immediately apologized, “Sorry”.

But instead of an angry look, Dean let out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back. He even caught the chuckle of Sam beside him and they were both so contagious that he couldn’t help but let out a light laugh. And deep within his mind couldn’t help but supply him the thought that the older hunter looked younger and much more handsome when he laughed so freely.

_What the hell?_

Dean and Sam proceeded to guide him towards the leather seat. The older hunter now chuckling, “Not bad Cas”.

“Cas?” He asked curiously.

He watched the older hunter freeze and gulp. The hunter flushed in the most adorable way, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um sorry. I didn’t mean to offend”.

Oh. Dean the big brute of a hunter was apologizing to him? Why was he doing that? He didn’t want to be on the wrong end of the spectrum so he instantly uttered, “No its fine! You’re my capturer and are allowed to do or say whatever you please to me”. He tried to will down his erratic heart.

He watched as Dean shot Sam a downturned saddened look before he felt the cuffs click and his hands were released. Dean stood before him and slowly slipped the cuffs gently off his wrists. He watched the older hunter hand the cuffs over to Sam and then……held his wrists gently, thumbing and rubbing at the red welts around his wrists as if trying to erase the angry marks while the man furrowed his brows in concentration.

The warmth that travelled up his arms and to his heart was in a way tummy fluttering. He swore his heart swelled and his cheeks were heating up as the gentle touches felt oh so welcoming. He gasped at the tiny spark that travelled up his arms as the man traced his pulse soothingly. Eyes finally catching the beautiful green orbs of the man before him.

The man looked slightly heartbroken and voice sounded slightly strained as he said, “I’m sorry for hurting you. I should have been more careful”. The man then looked down at his wrists that he was still thumbing, he sounded almost shy when he said, “I apologize for calling you ‘Cas’. If you are not comfortable then please tell me now”.

Why was Dean’s words driving straight into his heart? The man looked so innocent at this moment. The feeling that troubled him was how drawn he felt to Dean- how he wanted to comfort the man before him with soothing words that he could whisper into those perfect ears. And why did the shortened version of his name feel like sweet music to his ears? Hence, he found himself replying, “Thank you Dean for your apology and…………and I think Cas is fine”.

Dean smiled his handsome white toothy smile, “Thank you Cas”.

He couldn’t help but smile in return.

A clearing of voice sounded behind them, “Um guys, this is all….sweet and all and I am glad you cleared things up but can we eat now? I swear I can eat a moose”.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, shooting his brother an unamused look, “I thought you’re vegetarian Sammy? Save the animals and all?”

“Can you blame me? Your burgers smell amazing!”

“Ah yeah duh! I cooked it your highness!” Dean added matter of factly. The hunter then stood beside Cas, laying a palm on his mid back. “You should try the burgers Cas. Guaranteed to make your taste buds shout for joy”.

“I don’t recall our father making taste buds that come alive and shout Dean”.

Dean’s jaw dropped while Sam barked out a laugh. What the hell was so funny? He was just stating a fact.

“It’s just a figure of speech Cas”, Dean said after shaking his head. “It’s like saying….you will enjoy the burgers because it will taste delicious”.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “Oh”.

Dean sighed. “Come on angel. Let’s eat yeah?”

“Yes Dean. I think this funny feeling in my stomach is my body telling me that I am indeed hungry”. He slowly made his way to the chair Sam had indicated leaving a grumbling Dean behind.

All he could catch the older hunter saying was, _‘freaken angels’._

And all he could do was smile softly.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos as it helps me understand how you feel about this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts out ok before it takes a twist and a cliffhanger ending *apologies in advance* 
> 
> Truths are revealed.

**Castiel**

  
“So what’s the story behind your midnight blue wings?”

  
Castiel met the curious green eyed stare of the older hunter, “My father used to say that the color reminded him of the night sky graced with beautiful stars that smile down upon the world".

  
Dean smiled, pointing with his index finger, “And what about the blues of your irises? I’ve never seen blue orbs like that".

  
Sam coughed mockingly before trying to clear his throat.

  
Castiel watched Dean roll his eyes at his brother. On the other hand, he was concerned, “Are you ok Sam?”

  
Sam just beamed through his watery eyes, “Yes Castiel. Thank you for your concern".

  
He nodded, “You’re welcome Sam". He glanced back at Dean who was looking at him like he'd hung the moon. He couldn’t help but flush lightly, “What?”

  
Dean just drawled out, “Nothing angel”. The man tilted his head to the side, “So what’s the story of those gorgeous blue orbs of yours?”

  
“My father said it reminded him of the crystal clear blues near the oceans shores".

  
“Wow! Your dad....God....must have been very fond of you Castiel", Sam added.

  
All his calmness instantly flew out the window only to be replaced by an unpleasant burn in his chest, he grit out, “Obviously not! seeing that he just abandoned me like he did my brothers and sisters, allowing us to fend for ourselves, kill without mercy or get killed, tortured, raped and brutalized by hunters”. He folded his arms along his chest, “Never once have I heard from him while down here! Never once has he tried to stop this!” But deep within he felt like a hypocrite.

  
Dean tried to calm him by saying, “We didn’t mean to upset you with that question angel”.

  
“Yeah I apologize Cas", Sam added.

  
Guilt flooded him. He didn’t mean for his anger to be directed towards Sam or ....Dean for that matter. He quickly shook his head, “No please don’t apologize Sam and Dean”. He huffed in tiredness, “Its just...it hurts when he is not there for us....so far the only person who I know has been there for as much Angel’s as he can be for is Gabriel".

  
Sam's eyes immediately bulged, sitting up straighter, “Wait! Gabriel the guy who formed the Angel’s resistance?!”

  
“The ARCH ANGEL that formed the Angel’s resistance”, he corrected. “And yes that Gabriel".

  
Dean slapped a hand on the table top, half chuckling, “Man that angel is a legend".

  
He cocked his head to the side, “How so?”

  
Dean’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “Are you freaken kidding me?! You seriously haven’t heard of the neat ass tricks the arch has played on the hunters?! The guy...I mean angel could send you crashing from one alternate reality to another just so he could teach you a lesson....well teach hunters a lesson”. Dean shrugged, “The angel has practically driven a few hunters insane without even laying a hand on them. I mean insane to the point that they can’t hunt no more”.

  
He studied both the hunters enthusiasm, before saying, “As a matter of fact, I do know Gabe better than any other angel. And yes I have heard of his so called.....tricks. And if you asked me, I’d say the hunters who he had dealt with had it easy".

  
Sam enquired, “How do you mean?”

  
“Apart from Michael and Raphael, Gabriel is one of the most smartest and fiercest of warriors our father has ever created. He is also the most caring of all the arches particularly when it comes to humans and little fledglings”.

  
“Fledglings are like baby Angel’s right?” Sam asked enthusiastically.

  
He smiled, “That they are Sam”. His heart however started to squeeze, this awkward heavy feeling swam within his chest and his eyes were being drowned by water, whispering, “But there are no more fledglings in heaven. All the little ones fell and didn’t survive because their wings weren’t strong enough to carry them". His shakily uttered, “And it’s all my fault".

  
He glanced at the brothers catching them look at one another in confusion before facing him with questioning eyes. Dean broke silence and asked, “What do you mean by that last statement Cas?” He could hear the underlying anger masked underneath.

  
Oh God. He knew that whatever he would reveal was something the hunters would not accept. Then there was Gabriel’s voice chanting **_‘Don’t tell them Castiel’ ‘Lie to them_** '. But he was never the type of angel who could lie, it wasn’t in his nature. So he swallowed, “Before the Angel’s fell, I met an angel named Metatron who every angel knows is the scribe of God. He....He said that he could help fix things in heaven so I listened. I was just so tired of all the fighting so I agreed to help him close the gates of heaven, binding all Angel’s to heaven. But...but that wasn’t the case, I was deceived and the spell was to allow the Angel’s to fall down to earth. The last ingredient for the spell was the grace of an angel...my grace".

  
The next few minutes passed in absolute eerie silence. He didn’t have the courage to meet the eyes of the two hunters before him for fear of seeing the disgust, betrayal and anger etched on their faces. Instead he focused his gaze on the mahogany table top and his empty plate. His stomach churned as the minutes ticked by with not one word uttered.

  
Then Dean’s dangerous low voice he had once encountered in the dungeon asked, “So you’re saying that everything that’s been happening, all the deaths of innocents both humans and Angel’s was all because of the fact that you followed some douche's plan to lock up heaven?”

  
“Dean", Sam tried. “Castiel was tricked”.

  
He nearly jumped out of his seat when the older hunter shoved his chair back as he stood up abruptly, his heart pounding hard and fast as the hunter bellowed, “I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF HE WAS TRICKED SAMMY! EVERYTHING WORSENED AFTER THE ANGELS FELL AND ITS ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!”

  
He couldn’t help but look up to meet the fuming eyes of Dean Winchester. He stuttered, “I-I’m sorry. I-I thought I was helping. I didn’t know....and I have to live with the p-pain everyday".

  
Dean just let out a sarcastic chuckle before rubbing a hand down his face, murmuring, “This is fucken messed up Cas”.

  
Castiel knew the hunter was right. That it was messed up....he messed up. Everyone suffered because of him. He closed his eyes, shakily uttering, “Then end me Dean. Take my wings and my life".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will be Dean's decision?
> 
> And I promise Gabe will be making an appearance very soon :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Dean react?
> 
> Cliffhanger in the end....but an interesting one ;)

**Dean**

  
He was absolutely astounded by Castiel’s words. He stood frozen in spot, gawping for a few seconds before his mouth was moving like a fish out of water- not knowing what to say next.

  
Luckily, Sam intervened, tone as smooth and soft like butter with puppy eyes out in full swing, “Castiel. We won’t do that".

  
Castiel sniped out, eyes showing pure hurt and frustration, “But I’m responsible for the deaths of many humans and angel's Sam! Countless of innocents have died while I was hiding like a damn coward!”

  
Sam’s shot urgent eyes at him that clearly read _ **‘say something Dean!’**_

  
He was done looking like a complete idiot. All his anger had ebbed away and was now replaced with guilt. He inhaled a deep breath before taking in the droopy shouldered angel whose eyes were aimed at the table top. Oh how it pulled at his heartstrings to see the blue eyed beauty hurting. He said as calmly as he could master, “Cas, you're not a coward and nor are you responsible for anyone’s death- angel or human".

  
The angel's eyes were now devoid of emotions- just a blank blue stare. The angel shook his head, “Dean. If I hadn’t been so gullible then none of THIS would have happened. The Angel’s wouldn’t have fell and humans would've been living happily". The angel added, eyes tearing up, “This is my fault and nothing you'll say can change that".

He really was at a loss for words at this moment. It wasn’t because he thought Castiel's self condemnation was right, **no** , it was more so the fact that the angel was radiating how he genuinely felt _that he was responsible for the fall_ \- it was so raw and pure. As a result his instinctual protective side kicked in.

  
He walked over to Cas, pulling out a chair beside the angel and sitting himself down. He honestly wanted to reach out and clasp Castiel’s warm trembling hands in his, however, decided against it as he didn’t want to push the angel deeper into fear.

  
“Hey Cas look at me", he said when the angel decided the table top was far more safer to look at than he. The intensity of those scared teary blue orbs made his heart squeeze in pain. For heavens sake _‘why was he feeling this way?’_ -he was Dean freaken Winchester! It takes a lot more than tears to faze him.

  
Uh! Never mind! Cas was more important right now.

  
He cleared his throat, ensuring he radiated how he felt through his eyes as he held Cas' gaze. “Cas man. Sam and I, we've done way more questionable things in our time as hunters. Some of them things are even worthy enough to end our lives. We've made decisions that have caused the deaths of many innocents”. He felt those words tug at his heart- it was something they would or could never forget. He sighed, “But we still had to make things right Cas. It was our responsibility to make things right. We owed it to those that suffered. And we did”.

  
Castiel tilted his head, “What does that even mean Dean?”

  
“It means death is not the answer to every wrongdoing Cas”. Dean puffed out a breath, running a hand down his face, “Look Cas, you were deceived. You only thought you were doing what was best for everyone else- Angel’s and humans both. And so were Sam and I". He let out a mock chuckle, "But guess we all got dealt the wrong hand. And there’s nothing we can do to change that".

  
Sam decided to add, “Its not your fault Cas. It’s not your fault that there are bad Angel’s or people out there".

  
“Metatron was a douche and everything that’s happening is all because of him!” He swallowed, “He could have easily deceived any other angel if you didn’t agree to his idea".

Everything became silent for a while as the angel frowned hard in concentration- trying to make sense of their words. Then after a good 30 seconds cas decided to speak.

“How do we make this right Dean?” Castiel asked in desperation.

  
Dean straightened himself, voice dead firm as he stated, “We find Metatron and we get him to make things right".

  
“And if he doesn’t?” The blue eyed angel challenged.

  
“Then we kill him”, Dean deadpanned.

  
“And we keep fighting", Sam added his two cents.

  
Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, voice almost non audible as he uttered, “Are you sure?”

  
_Are you sure you don’t want to end me?_

  
This time he placed a hand atop Cas' fidgety hand, “I’m sure Cas”. He smiled, “We can work this out".

  
The small smile Castiel aimed him made his heart flutter and hope flood him. He was just about to reply something corny or dorky when the whole bunker started to shake.

  
They all got up looking around the trembling bunker in slight panic and as for him in alert (surprisingly nothing was falling apart). He gripped the table to steady himself, shouting over the rumbling noise, “What the hell is happening?”

  
He hoped it wasn’t any trouble.

  
“Earthquake!?” Sam blared out a guess.

  
He watched as Cas walked on slightly wobbly feet looking around in worry and concern. Something that bothered him.

  
“Cas what’s wrong!?”

  
Cas turned his head to look at him with a panicked expression, “A powerful angel Dean!”

  
He looked to Sam in worry. They both pulled out their angel blades ready to face the trouble coming. Suddenly, the ground beneath them stopped shaking.

_What the hell?_

He made his way over to the blue eyed angel, defensive mode kicking into gear, “Cas what angel?”

His eyes searching the bunker before them for any signs of trouble.

  
Then the angel's whole panicked face morphed into a content one.

  
Castiel’s smile kind of worried him. _What the hell is he smiling for?_ Then the angel uttered news that made the hairs stand on his body, “The arch is here”.

  
Oh how the pit in his stomach deepened. He looked over at Sam with weary eyes. He hoped this wasn’t some plan of Castiel's? He couldn’t help the slight irritation that slipped out of his voice when he stamped out, “Who!?”

  
Castiel uttered just as the main iron bunker door slammed open, “Gabriel. The arch Gabriel is here".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to write and allows me to read your views on the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway I'm back! Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus,
> 
> So for this chapter, I saw it fitting that it should be written in Sam POV.

**Sam**

He was hooked. He was captivated. He was enamored.

Nothing appealed more strongly to him than a gorgeous man looking wrathful. In this case, an angel on a devout mission to rescue his kin.

Well, why else would the magnificent archangel be here? Without a doubt it was for Castiel.

And by God’s! That golden hair looked glossier than his- matching the arch’s glowing golden like piercing irises that were transfixed unto all of them.

Castiel gasped, “Gabriel”.

“Hello Cassie”. The arch clicked his fingers suddenly appearing before all of them.

Oh heavens! The great arch was even more beautiful up close.

Shit he was royally screwed.

He watched as the arch started feeling Castiel’s face, eyes darting around to find any marks or bruises. He watched as the arch’s eyes narrowed down onto the stitched cut under Cas’s adam’s apple, the short angel sneered, “They hurt you!”

He felt Dean move to stand closer to him, his eyes going wide as those wrathful glowing eyes were now aimed at he and Dean. The man started glowing before six crème colored massive wings erected out his back, golden light started to outline the arch’s form- certainly a sign for an attack. But just as Gabriel stretched out a hand to probably smite them, Cas made a stand before them- acting as a shield with both arms outstretched, “No! Gabe! Stop! Sam and Dean won’t hurt me!”

Gabriel growled and lowered his smiteful hand, “But they hurt you Cassie! They stole your grace!”

“They were only taking precaution. They will return my grace to me soon”. The angel let out a sigh, “Please just, calm yourself brother”.

Soon Gabe’s golden aura of doom simmered away to just be left with a cute short golden haired man in a midnight blue silk shirt (folded up to the elbows and few top buttons undone to reveal a very smooth chest) that bode well with thigh hugging long pants and black dress shoes. The archangel then sighed and pulled out a lollipop murmuring, “The lives I spare for you Cassie”. Unwrapping the lollipop and shoving it into his mouth.

“They’re my friends Gabe!”

Gabe pulled out his lollipop, pointing it at Dean (who was shooting Cas the doe eyes), “That one there has more than friendship on his mind”.

He could see the flush that crept up Cas cheek- looking so bashful. Meanwhile, Dean just went on ahead and shot Gabriel a cocky smirk- his brother would always remain a daring person even in the midst of a very powerful angel.  

He almost fell on his ass when Gabriel’s eyes finally landed on him. The angel looked at him as if he was just seeing him for the first time since he burst down their bunker door. Which he reminded himself that maybe it was indeed Gabe’s first time to see clearly without anger or wrath clouding his vision?

The angel not so subtly raked his eyes over his form (head to toe) then all the way back up. The arch’s face shone with hunger and curiosity. The way the man ran his lollipop along his bottom lip before his tongue followed made his heart thump wildly.

Those eyes made him feel hot under his shirt, his skin felt tingly and certain pleasure points were stirring.

Dang it! He has never reacted to a man or any person for that matter, this fast.

The arch drawled, “My. My. And who might you be?”

He swore his lungs have given up on the ability to fill with air, his words felt like they were lodged in his throat. He must have been pretty obvious if Dean had to give him one hard slap on the back, which got him to suck in air through his nose while squeaking out, “I’m Sam!”

“Well, well, Sammy. Aren’t you a mouthwatering sight?”

“Hey!” Dean blurted the same time Castiel exclaimed, “Gabe!”

“What!? I’m just calling it as I see it. Sam is an Adonis of a man”. The arch stepped a little closer, hawk eyes solely bore into his, “Scratch that! The original Adonis does not even come close to you. You have the physic of a God, Sammy”.

He swore he wanted to just melt into a puddle of goo before the angel.

Meanwhile Dean made a choking gagging sound while Castiel just sighed.

He was literally falling into hypnosis under Gabe’s golden gaze. It was so alluring and mischievous, he swore he could feel his feet moving forward with its own accord. However, he was pulled out of his spell when Castiel barked, “Gabe!”

He blinked a few times and steadied himself as his feet slightly wobbled. He shook his head and focused his attention on Gabe who seemed to be also snapping out of his own stupor. It was the arch’s turn to flush red, scratching the back of his head as he cleared his throat, “Yes bro”.

That ‘ _Yes Bro’_ sounded so off that out of the corner of his eyes Sam could see that Dean was trying to hold in a laugh.

“We’re supposed to be looking for a way to track down Metatron, Gabe!” Castiel huffed, “Not flirt!”

Gabe sighed, “Oh Cassie so overly dramatic!”

Castiel pursed his lips, arms folded along his chest as he blurted, “This is serious Gabe! Metatron is the reason both angels’ and humans’ are dying!”

The arch raised a brow, “And you want to put an end to this? Since when?”

“Since now! I’m tired of running and hiding. I’m tired of hearing of deaths from both the human and angel sides. I’m just so damn tired”, Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dean decided to speak up, “We need all the help we can get Gabe. And because of that, I'll also return Castiel’s grace back seeing as we'll be needed him strong”.

He watched as Castiel’s eyes swam in fondness, “You would do that?”

Dean shrugged, “Yeah. You’re not the bad guy, Cas”.

He immediately found himself adding, “And we trust you too”. His eyes found Gabriel’s curious ones, “We trust both of you”.

Gabe had this glow in his eyes, smirking and replying, “Very well. The resistance and I will help track down Metatron”.

He beamed brightly as Dean replied, ‘yes!’

“Oh and Sammy”, the arch shot him a lopsided grin that had the butterflies stir his belly.

“Yes Gabe?”.

“I’m taking you out on a date when we’re done with Metatron”.

His heart fluttered, his smile made his cheeks hurt, “Ok Gabe. I look forward to the date”.

Just like that things were looking up.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. I need your inspiration to complete this fic :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam follows Gabe. Dean and Cas have a moment :)

Gabriel had given them directions to the secretive hideout for the angel resistance. The arch had offered to zap them there but Dean absolutely balked at the offer, saying he'd rather drive baby. _Can’t risk not being able to poop for a week._

  
Meanwhile Sam was all aboard with the plan, immediately falling into Gabe's side with a goofy smile. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother. He was also mildly offended that Sam chose to go with Gabe, leaving him to travel all alone. _Hello! Bros before hoes!_

  
So he pouted the whole time Sam was packing necessary weapons into his duffle. Dean looked like a petulant child about to throw a violent tantrum. He whined, “Sammyyyyy! You can’t leave me alone!”

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, “Its Sam! And I’m going with Gabe Dean. It’s faster!”

  
“Are you calling my baby slow!?” Dean aimed a flabbergasted look at his moose of a brother.

  
Ignoring his brothers question, Sam shouldered his now packed duffle, sidling up to Gabriel once more. With a blush, he threaded his fingers into Gabe's, giving the arch a shy smile. The arch winked at Sam, “Ready Sammy?”

  
Surprisingly Sam didn’t find it irritating when Gabe called him _Sammy_.

  
_Yup Sam was totally screwed, if his fluttering heart and heated cheeks had anything to say about it._

  
“Yeah Gabe. I’m ready". Sam turned to face his unimpressed big brother who was now glaring back and forth between he and Gabe. Sam couldn’t help but bounce on the balls on his feet, seemingly nervous. _Hello first flight- well angel flight._

  
Sam shivered when Gabe ran a hand down his chest, while the other squeezed his hand lightly, murmuring in a sugary sweet voice, “Its ok Sammy. I got you baby boy".

  
_Baby boy. Baby boy. BABY BOY!_

  
Yeah he'd just died and gone to heaven.

  
_Get yourself together man!_ He took a deep breath and aimed the arch those killer puppy eyes, “I trust you Gabe".

  
The ever so charming Gabe brought Sam’s hand to his lips, he maintained eye contact with the exotic slant eyed hazel eyed beauty, lips brushing the back of Sam's knuckles as he murmured into the skin, “Good baby boy".

  
Dean wanted to stab his eyes as he watched the arch not so subtly wooing his brother before him. And what the fuck was that girly giggle that left his brothers lips. He didn’t trust the arch fully. Nah! The arch had trouble written all over him. _That cheeky short blonde feather duster!_

  
_Weren’t you just saying a while ago how awesome Gabriel was? With his trickster abilities!_

  
_Oh shut up!_

  
He folded his arms along his chest, putting on his brotherly **take no shit** voice, “How safe is it to fly?”

  
“Dean!” Sam huffed. “I’m pretty sure Gabe is an expert. He's been doing it for thousands of years”.

  
Dean narrowed his eyes at the smirking arch, “I don’t trust you around my baby brother! What if an accident happens during your angel flight!?” _Yeah he probably sounded ridiculous._

  
Gabe winked at Dean, deliberately raking his hand up Sam's pectoral to the mans shoulder and down the mans arm. The light moan that left Sam's mouth and those hooded eyes he could feel on the side of his face made Gabe smirk- but this smirk was aimed at a now uncomfortable looking Dean, “Oh trust me Dean-o. I ain’t going to let anything happen to this fine specimen on a man”. Gabe’s smile turned coy, “See you in Lawrence Dean-o".

  
With a fluttering sound Gabe and Sam was gone.

  
Dean’s heart was beating rapidly, fists clenching and jaw tightening, “That slimy sack of shit!”

  
“Dean they will be fine”, Castiel sighed from somewhere behind Dean.

  
Christ he had almost forgotten that Cas was here. _How could he?_

  
He had to admit that Castiel's reassurance seemed to calm him down in an instant. _Well that was certainly something right?_ Among the other obvious things that left him at a loss for words- like how Castiel was standing there without his trench coat on- just a regular fitted black suit with a hastily done up tie. _But fuck the angel looked hot!_

  
He cleared his throat, “You look different without your trench coat".

  
Castiel did his confused head tilt thing with the whole squinted eyes. Fuck did that make damn butterflies flutter in his belly. _Uh! He was turning into a girly girl._ The blue eyed beauty asked the bluntest or daring of questions, “Define different?”

  
_Oh fuck me!_

  
He could feel himself getting hot, particularly his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck, “Um- it- um- You look-…dashing”. _What the heavenly fuck? What’s 'dashing'? Ok no! Time to rectify! Search vocabulary!_ He found his brain to mouth filter was not functioning as his brain rushed to find a more ‘ _Dean-ly'_ phrase, he ended up blurting, “You look hella smoking Cas!”

  
Castiel’s eyes spoke of clear confusion as his eyes hastily scanned his suit, as if searching for something. The angel shot bugged eyes at the hunter, “Dean! I- I’m not on fire!”

  
His mind caught up a little late- even leaving him in slight confusion before he was able to put two and two together. **Smoking=Fire.** And without warning he let out a barking full bellied laugh, one hand clutching at his belly while the other braced on the table as he nearly bent over in his hysterics. This went on for a good minute before his stomach started to cramp up. He took deep gasping breaths, wiping the tears from his eyes and faced the still confused angel. _Fuck his cluelessness makes him so darn cute!_

  
He made his way towards the blue eyed angel, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Baby Blue, don’t ever change”. He ended with a chuckle not really realizing what he had just said.

  
Castiel on the other hand caught on. The angel smiled and asked, “Baby Blue?”

  
_Oh crap! Did he just give Cas another nickname!?_

_Yes you did you sly dawg!_

_Shut up!_

  
In his panic, he didn’t catch the way Castiel studied him with fondness and a dreamy smile. He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling flustered, “Um- its- just- your eyes- um I hope- I hope that’s ok that I um- I called you that?”

  
Castiel had never felt his heart thump this hard while this unfamiliar pleasant feeling started to fill his chest. All he knows is that it had all to do with Dean Winchester. _Dean Winchester and his very handsome laugh, his very beautiful eyes, his very nice lips, his very flattering words._ He liked this warm feeling he felt when he was around Dean. He decided to be as honest as he could be, admitting, “I like the nickname Blue Eyes, Dean".

  
He watched as Dean’s adams apple bobbed. The man seemed to go through all shades of red today, at this moment the red that tainted Dean's cheek could only be described as ‘ _crimson_ '. Those green eyes seared into his- holding curiosity and a hint of mischief. The hunter took a bold step forward, now a foot apart.

Again Castiels heart was drumming away like mad, his skin heated up, his nose catching a faint whiff of whiskey and leather. _Why was he feeling this way?_

  
Whatever he was feeling, he never let his eyes divert from those greens. Castiel sucked in a silent breath when his skin on the back of his hands tingled as Dean’s fingers experimentally skimmed lightly over the thin skin on his knuckles. Their eyes never leaving one another still. Dean had this sudden glow in his eyes which took on the mans entire features. The man intimately whispered, “You are a mystery I wish to unravel Cas. Only if you let me?” There was genuine care in Dean’s eyes.

  
Castiel felt those words travel into his very core. He found himself agreeing with what his heart truly wanted while slowly threading his fingers into Dean’s flirty ones. He smiled, “Ok Dean”.

  
Dean thumbed at the back of his palms. He had to avert his eyes to their intermingled fingers, otherwise he'd be giving in to what he really wanted to do- which is kiss the shit out of Cas or Blue Eyes. He knew in his heart, Cas deserved to know what it feels like to be ….loved?

  
_Fuck could that even be possible? Could love happen at first sight?_

  
_Was love even a possibility for the Winchesters?_

  
Anyway, whatever this was brewing between them, he wasn’t going to waste it. He was going to go all out and take things one step at a time. He took a step back, fingers still threaded in Cas. There was more room to breath. He was able to look the curious blue eyed beauty in the eyes with less uncomfortability, asking, “So will you ride with me to Lawrence, Cas?” He shrugged, “Or do you prefer to fly once I’ve returned you your grace?”

  
Castiel couldn’t leave him. He cared too much now. He responded, “I will ride with you Dean. I hear baby is quite the beauty".

  
Apparently Cas had just won Dean’s heart fully. Yup any man who could appreciate his girl was a keeper. He brought Cas hand up to his lips, brushing his lips along Cas knuckles. He chuckled warmly at the blush creeping up Cas cheeks. He murmured, “Let’s get that grace back in you Blue eyes and let’s get to riding in my girl".

_That didn't sound dirty at all Dean._

  
Castiel bit his lips, that beautiful gravelly voice shyly replied, “Let’s Dean".

  
Yeah butterflies in Dean’s tummy!

  
Dean Winchester was so gone for the angel with the blue eyes.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just on Dean and Cas travel....watch out for Jealous Dean...

It would take at least an hour on the road to reach Lawrence- that’s with the necessary food stop. Yup Dean needed grub in his belly before he got to be in the presence of that annoying feather duster aka. _**Sam's new boyfriend.** Bleh! The hell spawn that those two would breed!_

  
_What the fuck!? Angel’s couldn’t breed or get preggers right?_

  
_Wait why the fuck you thinking about Angel’s breeding!?_

  
Dean gripped the wheel harder and his foot pressing on the accelerant. The roar of baby's engine providing him with much needed therapy for his sick brain. He could hear an indistinct voice echoing and it seemed it was getting louder and clearer. He frowned. _Huh?_

  
“DEAN! SLOW DOWN!”

  
Dean nearly squeaked (like an unmanly man) and jumped out of his seat, the car swerving a little before he managed to keep it straight on the lane. His hand loosening its iron grip on the steering wheel and his foot slowly laying off the accelerant. He shifted his focus to the worried angel riding shotgun.

  
Dean shot bugged eyes at Cas, heart slowly calming as he apologized, “Sorry angel”. He turned his focus back on the road, making sure they don’t end up in a ditch somewhere. _He would never forgive himself if baby ended up in a drain or wound up around a tree._

  
_Yeah because that’s more important than making sure Cas doesn’t get hurt!_

  
_He won't get hurt around me!_

  
_You were just worried about ‘THE CAR' a while ago!_

  
_Hey! Her names Baby! Show her some respect!_

  
_And there goes my proof!_

  
“Shut up!” Dean somehow belted out very much loud and clear. He realized he had said that out loud and gave an unimpressed looking Cas a bashful chuckle, mumbling, “Sorry".

  
_Now he probably thinks you’re a nutjob!_

  
Dean sighed, “Cas maybe you should just fly to Lawrence since you have your grace now? I’m not much of a pleasant person to ride with". _Please say you won’t go._

  
Castiel studied Dean with a very conflicted expression. He wanted to read the man's mind but he had promised himself that he would never do that without anyone’s permission first. It was clear though that Dean was not really here _. Maybe the hunter needed something to calm him down? Get his head back in the game._

  
Castiel’s eyes couldn’t help but land on the purple neon light ‘ ** _Diner_** ' sign. _A roadside diner! Perfect! Dean loved food!_ He glanced at Dean, “Pull over Dean. Let’s grab something to eat”.

  
Dean raised a brow at him, “I thought Angel’s don’t eat?” Despite knowing that, he already started to pull over into a parking space.

  
Castiel shrugged, “I’ve had cravings in my angel form, once in a while. I feel like I want to have a burger". _Weirdly, he did want a burger._

  
_Ah! A guy after my own heart._

  
_It’s called hunger Dean._

  
_Shut up!_

  
Dean opened the diner door for Cas- like the good gentleman he was. The first thing Cas did was scan for potential danger but found none.

  
Dean and the angel headed for the booth near the corner, where it was perfect to have some privacy and just right for Dean to keep an eye on Baby from the window. They sat on opposite sides of each other, smiling at one another as their feet touched beneath the table.

  
Dean winked at Castiel before flagging a waitress down. A very nice busty looking red head with flirty eyes. Naturally, his flirty Dean charm surfaced and he drawled out, “A bacon cheeseburger with extra onions and a beer for me…uh...Mandy".

  
Mandy rolled her eyes at the green eyed man. _Typical._ She penned down the first order before she turned to the other dude. And my God did she almost drop her pen because this blue eyed, jet black haired man with the trench coat looked damn gorgeous. Mandy found her body warming up in pleasant heat and she asked in the sweetest sultriest voice she could muster, “Can I get anything for you sugar?”

  
Dean’s jaw almost dropped to the floor as he watched the waitress aim those bedroom eyes and voice at Castiel. _His Castiel! His angel! His baby blue!_

Before he could say something, Castiel smiled at the waitress, “May I have a cheese burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake on the side please? I have discovered I quite like the molecules that make up a strawberry milkshake".

  
Mandy didn’t know what the blue eyed hunk meant by the latter sentence and frankly she didn’t care! She penned down the gorgeous mans order, deliberately running a hand up the man’s forearm, “Coming right up baby”. She thought she heard a growl from somewhere but she didn’t bother to look as she was more focused on aiming an intense gaze at the trench coated man.

  
Dean hated this! _How fucken dare she hit on my boyfriend in front of him!_ He clenched his fists atop the table, eyeing her like a hawk would its prey. Mandy winked at his honey bunch before she sauntered away, making sure to glance seductively at the angel over her shoulder. _Fucking Bitch! How dare she taint his blue eyed babe with that dirty look!_

  
Castiel glanced at Dean as if the man had grown another head. _What in the hell was with the death glare? And what was that feral sound?_ He realized it was coming from Dean, so he tilted his head, “Dean why are you growling?”

  
Dean aimed Castiel an ‘ _are you serious'_ look. He blurted, “Cas! That bitch was trying to seduce you! She had her hand on you for heavens sake!”

  
Castiel still didn’t understand, well maybe just a little but he wouldn’t call that flirting or seduction. _Was it?_ “Dean she was just trying to be polite".

  
Dean huffed and folded his arms along his chest, grumbling, “That was more than trying to be polite Cas". He added, “Trust me, I would know".

  
Castiel nodded. Maybe he should take Dean’s words into consideration seeing as the man understood human emotion and behaviors way better than he did. He shrugged , “Well I don’t like her that way Dean. I only like you".

  
Dean sighed and smiled at the angel. He threaded their fingers atop the table, thumbing at Cas knuckles, “I just don’t like people touching what’s mine".

  
“Am I yours?” Castiel asked certainly intrigued.

  
Dean swallowed. _Fuck! You can’t just claim someone as yours Dean!_ He blushed and cleared his throat, “Um- ah- only if you want to um- Cas?” He aimed the angel shy eyes. _Yes freaken shy eyes!_

  
Castiel felt his heart skip a beat. Like Angel’s shouldn’t be feeling emotion but this short time with Dean was definitely doing things to him. He ended up smiling like Dean was the best thing he has ever laid eyes on- maybe is. He replied, “I would like to be yours Dean".

  
“Well then that’s settled angel". Dean laid a soft kiss on the Angel’s knuckles, absolutely loving the shy blue gaze he received in return. He muttered, “You’re seriously beautiful, you know that?”

  
All Castiel could do was smile back in return.

  
A clearing of throat broke them out of their little happy bubble. Mandy had obviously seen their little **romantic scene** because she was glaring at both of them, laying the plates down rather harshly, spitting out, “Enjoy your meals!” Before she was stomping away.

  
_Don’t do it Dean! Don’t do it Dean!_

  
_Fuck that_! He was feeling a little spiteful!

  
Dean called out, “Hey Mandy!”

  
The diner guests looked while Mandy snipped out, “What!?

  
Dean threw in a cocky smirk, “No tip for you darling!”

  
Mandy screeched while a few people laughed. Dean chuckled and grabbed at his burger taking a huge bite and moaning at its juiciness. _Uh second best thing to his angel._

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They locate Metatron.

There were angels' bustling around quite busy- many shooting Sam and Dean insecure or odd looks. The barn was out on the Lawrence countryside. From outside it looked rusty, worn out and vacant but once you got inside, it resembled a NASA like setup with big screens plastered nearly everywhere, giant maps pointing out the whole of America with blue and red dots blinking on them.

  
“What do the red and blue dots symbolize?” Dean pointed.

  
Gabe explained, “The blues represent a few angels' we have managed to locate outside the resistance, red are the hunters”.

  
Castiel came to stand beside Dean, “Any of those blue dots represent Metatron?”

  
“Cutting to the chase, I see”, Gabe commented with an amused look at Castiel.

  
“The sooner we catch Metatron, the better it is for everyone”, the blue eyed angel said with an underlying fierceness and finality.

  
Gabriel clapped his brother on the back, “Relax baby bro! I have my team working on it!” The arch then slipped an arm around Sam's mid back, smirking at the unimpressed look Dean was currently aiming him. “In the meantime, let’s go over to the break room. Maybe we could have a few beers".

  
“Aren’t angel’s supposed to despise food and drink?” Dean scoffed, however continued to follow behind Sam and Gabe.

  
“Despise?” Gabe repeated over his shoulder. “Nah Dean! Some angel’s like myself can’t despise the pleasures of life".

  
“Beer is a pleasure of life?” Dean cocked a brow at the back of the blondes head. _Fucken dumbass question Dean!_

  
“Even you can’t argue with that Dean-o", Gabe threw him a wink before pushing open a door to his right.

  
Dean shrugged. He couldn’t disagree there- _where would he be without his beer and pie._

  
**

  
Castiel was toying with Dean’s fingers, threading his into the mans atop the table. He loved feeling how Dean’s warmth spread up his arms at every touch. It filled him with comfort and hope that all would be ok. He needed all to be ok. He wanted Metatron gone.

  
“What are you thinking of Cas?” Came Dean’s soothing voice.

  
“Obviously he's thinking about how fine you are”, Gabe jumped in with a flirty smirk. “Right little brother?”

  
Castiel shot the arch a bitchface, “Get your head out of the gutter Gabriel!”

  
“Oh but its true", Gabe smooched the air playfully.

  
“Well I do find Dean very appealing and handsome plus he provides me with much needed comfort. Though I don’t see why that’s any of your business! Why don’t you worry about Sam!”

  
Gabe threw his head back in laughter, “Getting cocky there little bro”.

  
Meanwhile, Dean was stuck on the fact that Cas referred to him as appealing and handsome. _Ego much! Shut up!_ He purred, “You’re fucking gorgeous Cas". The man not so subtly raked his eyes over Cas form.

  
Castiel felt hot under his clothes because of Dean's stare. He felt himself leaning over to the hungry looking Winchester, “Dean I feel funny when you look at me like that".

  
“Look at you like what, angel?” Dean whispered huskily into Castiel’s ear. The hunter could already feel his pants stretching tight over his bulge.

  
Castiel experimentally ran his hand up Dean’s thick thigh, fingers brushing over that bulge. He preened when he heard an almost quiet, ‘ _fuck Cas'_ gruffly whispered into his ear. He didn’t know what made him so bold or why he was doing this? He just wanted to touch the hunter.

  
Sam watched the way Dean and Cas were one step away from tearing each others clothes off, so he just cleared his throat, “Guys! This is not the time to be horn dogs!”

  
Castiel tilted his head, “I don’t know what you mean by that reference Sam. We are not dogs. And I’m pretty sure dogs don’t have horns".

  
_Well that just killed the mood._

  
Dean groaned and thunked his forehead on the table top. _I need a damn break- preferably with Castiel- ALONE._

  
Gabriel chuckled teasingly while Sam just rolled his eyes.

  
Just then the door to the break room flung open. The angel Ramiel came stalking in with an in between excited and serious look, “Gabe! We have found him!”

  
Dean, Cas, Sam and Gabe looked at each other with relief. Gabriel ordered, “Show us, Ramiel!”

  
**

  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the computer screen. The location was near some kind of shipping yard for abandoned rusted out old ships. It was a good spot to hide- not much people visited, it was an easy place to build an army without alerting anyone, heck it might just be similar to the resistance setup. For all he knew, Metatron could be watching each and every angel and hunters moves.

  
Dean blurted, “That shipping yard in is Lebanon". _What the hell? Metatron was nearby this whole time?_

  
Sam tried to come up with some kinda reason, the only thing that he could come up with fell out of his mouth, “You don’t think he's trying to get into the bunker?”.

  
“That’s if he knows the location to the bunker Sammy”, Dean counted, feeling slightly unsettled at his brothers words.

  
“Well it wasn’t hard for Gabriel to find the bunker Dean", Cas added.

  
“Then why didn’t he just bust in? Why wait all this time?” Dean didn’t like where this was heading.

  
“Maybe it’s something else", Gabe narrowed his eyes. As much as it went against every cell in his body, he admitted, “Dean's right. It can’t be the bunker he wants to access".

  
“Maybe it’s something IN the bunker?” Castiel concluded. The angel turned to Sam and Dean, “Can you think of anything valuable in the bunker?”

  
Dean thought back to every powerful object or thing they have stored in there. Years and years of hunting angel’s, the bunker has become a storage unit for most of their captures. It held a lot of his fathers trophies for hunting- the multiple _bad angels_ graces and wings. His dad was well known for hunting some of the most strongest angel's out there. _Stronger angel=Stronger grace_. His heart began to pick up as dread filled him up.

  
“Dean what is it!?” Sam asked shakily.

  
Dean turned worried eyes at Castiel, “Cas, what happens when an angel consumes a lot of grace? Do they die or become more powerful?”

  
Castiel thought deeply, “Its simple math Dean. I would say that an angel would gain more than lose". His eyes finally bugged out as he realized how dreadful the situation was, “Dean he will become more powerful".

  
“More powerful than any arch", Gabe added with a concerned look.

  
“He'll be indestructable", Sam swallowed. The young hunter then raised a brow, “But why wait all this time?”

  
“Because we never left the bunker long enough for Metatron to search it!” Dean rubbed a hand down his face. He closed his eyes briefly, “And now we just did".

  
“It looks like you’re flying back, huh Dean-o?” Gabe used the moment to tease.

  
Dean shot the arch a ‘ _shut the fuck up'_ look while Cas cluelessly added “It would be the fastest way to travel if we want to catch Metatron in the act".

  
All Dean could groan out under his breath was ‘ _Fuck_!'.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

They had managed to get there just in time. Thanks to Dean’s cataloguing skills, Metatron had a hard time trying to locate the dead angel grace. The angel was close though as he tried to follow the energy source the grace gave out- too close.

Before Metatron’s life ended, he was bound and made to set things right. And he put up a stubborn fight, however, Castiel wasn’t so nice during his interrogations which got the scribe give up and put things back to order.

The angels could now go back to heaven and the humans could start living a peaceful, non violent life. It would take time but now everything was going to be set right. Almost instantly, Castiel stuck the angel blade into the scribes chest- ending his existence.

“Wow. Remind me not to piss you off, Cas”, Dean commented.

Castiel did his confused head tilt thing, squinted eyes trying to decipher whatever the hunter meant by his statement. The angel finally looked around the room to Gabriel and Sam who were furiously making out in one corner, he shook his head and said, “Well at least everyone can be happy now that Metatron is dead”.

Dean spared a glance at Sam and Gabe, making a disgruntled sound at the scene before him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face Cas with a smirk, “Wanna make out Cas?”

“Aren’t you supposed to take me out on a date first, Dean Winchester?”

Dean blushed and stuttered, “Who taught you that?” The hunter was impressed.

“I learnt by studying human interactions and by hearing stories. I don’t know if that’s the way to do things though? You are the experienced human here".

Dean smiled fondly at the blue eyed angel, threading his fingers into Cas, “You got that part right blue eyes. I’ll take you out on a proper date like a real gentleman would". He scrunched his face at the moan that tore out from Sam, bellowing over his shoulder, “UNLIKE THAT CHEAP SKATE GABE WHO CAN’T EVEN TAKE MY BROTHER OUT FIRST BEFORE HE SNOGS HIM!”

There was a loud clanking sound, thud and groan of pain from Sam. Gabe meanwhile started asking, “Are you ok baby?”

All Sam could blurt out was, “DEAN!”

Dean felt it was safe to turn around and aimed the disheveled arc and brother a sly smile. Somehow, his brother had tripped over an iron bucket and fell on his ass. He shrugged, “What!? Maybe you two should get a room. Like seriously, you couldn’t wait!”

“Oh we don’t want to waste anymore time Dean-o", Gabe winked.

“You’re cheap Gabe! You should take Sam out on a date first! That’s what a gentleman would do!” Cas disapproved.

Gabe sighed, “Geez! Lighten up bro! Dean would have done you here and now if you didn’t suggest a date first!” 

“Is that true Dean?” Castiel squinted his eyes at the hunter. 

“No Cas!” Dean chuckled nervously. He added, “I would have totally taken you out to a fancy place or somewhere nice for our first date….first".

Sam snorted which earned a glare from Dean.

Dean huffed, “Anyway, let’s just….go get things sorted and have our rest before we talk about other stuff ok?”

Gabe, Sam and Castiel all nodded in agreement.

Gabe helped Sam to his feet and laid a gentle peck on the tall mans lips, “I’m going to make the big announcement to the resistance angels and guide them back to heaven”. He winked at the tall man, “Then we can have our proper date, young man".

Castiel leaned into Dean’s side, “I can’t wait for our date Dean".

Dean wrapped an arm around his angel, chewing on his bottom lip and saying, “I can’t believe we keep talking about dates!”

Deep inside, Dean looked forward to a normal life.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to thank all the readers that followed this story. I have decided to end it here.
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos? :)


End file.
